percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Symbols of Eternity
This is inspired by the song "Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane. leads to the Glee version It is time lined before, during and after the Second Titan War. Symbols of Eternity ~ '' The clouds were as gray as the pebbled earth of the lonely playground. Sometime very soon, it will start to rain. But Eleanor kept on swinging as if it did not matter. She looked down at her feet as she moved back and forth, and then closed her eyes, willing herself to forget everything and be hypnotized by the gentle rocking of the swing. '' “You ran away again,” said a voice behind her. Eleanor stiffened…and then she realized she recognized the voice. She smiled a tiny smile at her worn sneakers as she heard footsteps, becoming louder as the newcomer went nearer. Nathan climbed into the swing next to hers. “The ugly beast’s drunk again.” Eleanor explained immediately with a miserable sigh, using the name they had dubbed for Eleanor’s stepfather. There were a few moments of silence, broken only by the creaks of the rusty swings…and then Nathan spoke. “He hit your mom again?” He cast his concerned and troubled eyes over the hunched, sad-looking figure of his friend. '' ''She nodded. '' ''Nathan felt a swell of hatred and anger in his chest at Eleanor’s uncaring stepfather, who had done nothing for them whilst she and her mother had treated him like a king, always serving him. He resisted the urge to barge inside the Fullers’ home, and kick the stupid guy in the crotch and yell unpleasant things at him. He wanted to defend Eleanor, who always had to run away from her own house because she was afraid to be hit, like her mother. He couldn’t stand always watching her like this, so miserable and broken and lost. '' ''But he fought down all of his feelings and concentrated on comforting Eleanor. He stopped swinging back and forth, reached out and slipped his hand in hers. '' ''Eleanor looked up into his warm, brown eyes and smiled. Being with Nathan always made her feel like she was living a different life other than the one she was forced to live in, where she was happy. And safe. '' ''“Someday,” Nathan began. “When we’re old enough, we’ll run away from this place, together. I will marry you and we will have a family. We’ll find a nice house and live happily ever after, like the fairytales we used to read in my backyard.” '' ''Eleanor’s eyes sparkled with hope and joy. “You promise?” She said, holding up a pinkie. '' ''“I promise.” Nathan held up his pinkie and curled it over hers. The rain started to fall in heavy sheets, and the two of them shrieked and laughed and splashed each other, as they raced towards Nathan’s home, two six-year olds who were already looking forward to their futures. '' ---- ''Ten years later. '' She wove towards the trees in the middle of the night, after she awoke from her usual nightmares. Alone and cold, she walked silently, careful not to alarm the monsters that lived in the woods. She was off to their place. The forest wasn't that big, but it has its secrets, and Eleanor and Nathan had found one of them when they first arrived in the camp. They used to sneak out after curfew and met there, in a tiny clearing with its own small creek, a boulder and a young oak tree. They used to talk for hours, crying and laughing and arguing, comforting each other, encouraging each other. It used to be a place filled with sweet and happy memories. Used to. Now it only carried bitterness. Her thoughts were running deep and so confused and tangled to make sense. But her feet knew exactly where to go, and they broke through the roots and dead leaves and dry earth. Before long, she was there. In their secret place. She looked up at the sprinkling of stars over her and a swell of pain flooded her chest. She was alone, really alone, her side as empty as her soul. She should've accepted that fact two years ago, since he had gone. Would've tried to move on. But she refused to; she couldn't do it, and look what it brought her. Only pain and darkness. No Nathan. Would he ever come back? She had waited for him, searched for him even, which only resulted in failure. She had prayed to her father, Apollo. Begged to him. Cried in despair and became insane. But he didn't come back. She stared at the still water of the creek, bathed in moonlight as she reminisced and mourned twelve years of friendship. No one can hear her; she didn't utter a sound. Instead she sat quietly on a flat stone, holding her broken heart and trying to repair her torn being. To forget him. It has been two years, after all. How much longer does she have to wait? He will never reappear. Never. Best to move on now, before she shatters completely and become unfixable. But then, she noticed something was wrong. The silence was broken by the restless rustle of leaves on the trees. But how come they moved, when there was no wind to sway them? And then she noticed the shadowy figure of a human, just yards away from her. Her heartbeat quickened and she shot up from her seat sharply, arming her bow, which she fortunately brought with her. "Eleanor." A hoarse whisper reached her. And Nathan Ark stepped from the trees and into the light of the stars and the moon. ---- She was supposed to be happy, now that he was back after his sudden disappearance two years ago. But the only emotion she felt was an earth-shattering betrayal that left her shaking where she stood. Tears pricked her lashes, but she willed herself not to let them fall. She couldn't believe her eyes. Nathan was in front of her, just in arm's reach. Why was she not running to him? Then she realized that Nathan was different. Gone was the spirited, carefree boy she used to know. In his place stood someone whose chocolate brown eyes were filled with sadness and pain, whose armor-clad figure was hunched over tiredly like an ancient man, like he was carrying a heavy burden. He looked ghostly pale underneath the pool of moonlight. What had happened to him? She was trained on his face, silence widening between them like a chasm, when something winked at her from Nathan's neck. Her eyes immediately drifted towards the gleam and she saw a silver chain, its pendant hidden under his shirt. It flashed again, as if warning her to go away. Instinctively, she lunged forward and with a powerful tug, ripped the necklace from around Nathan's neck. A yelp of indignation escaped Nathan's lips...then he stumbled backwards in shock and horror, eyes widening at the comprehension of what she had done. Eleanor dropped her bow, petrified with disbelief and terror. She stared at the object in her hand. Dangling from her fingertips was a silver necklace with a scythe pendant. ---- She was running away. Away from the boy she though was her best friend but turned out to be her enemy. And she was crying as wave after wave of pain shook her entire being. Her heart, already in pieces on the forest floor, still broke into tinier pieces, so tiny that she was sure it couldn't be glued together again. The scythe necklace was still entwined on her fingers. She tore the ghastly thing off from her and threw it away. She was aware of Nathan chasing after her, so she forced herself to run faster so she wouldn't have to face him. "Eleanor! Wait! Eleanor, come on, just please let me explain!" He called after her, his footsteps coming nearer, becoming louder. She broke into a sprint--surely, he couldn't keep up now. But she was wrong, and she felt his fingertips brush against her skin as he reached out and grasped her arm. She turned sharply, twisting her emergency knife from the sheath on her hip and pointing the tip of the blade directly at Nathan, who stood only a few feet away from her. She raised the weapon until it was poised straight at his chest. His eyebrows lifted in surprise, and he raised both of his hands to show that he was unarmed. Everything went still. Then he took a tentative step forward. "Eleanor--" He began. "Stay--away--from--me." She spat the words out from gritted teeth, gripping her knife so tight her knuckles turned purple. "You're not supposed to be here." Voice shaky, but filled with all the hurt, anger and despair she felt. "You--what have you done...All this time, you've been with...with the Titan Lord, planning...mapping out the destruction of the...world?" The dam inside her was breaking...she couldn't keep hold of her emotions any longer. So she let herself be carried away by the thrashing waves of her emotions. "I killed myself searching everywhere, EVERYWHERE for you, for TWO DAMN YEARS!" She screamed out, voice carrying on the still air, tears squeezing through the slits of her narrowed eyes. "And all along you were on the Princess Andromeda, helping Kronos rise up and..." She noticed that he wasn't trying to defend himself; he didn't try to make up a lie for the truth that she already knew. She wished he would, though, perhaps it would ease her pain, but no. What good would it do, anyways? It was too late. The damage was done. "I'm sorry." It was all he could manage to tell her. Of course. What was there left to say? But it wasn't enough. She forced herself to look at him straight in the eye, forced herself to hold it together. He was an enemy now. One who couldn't be trusted. One who has to be driven away for the camp's safety. She lifted her knife. "Let me explain." Nathan caught the flash of movement and raised his arms again in a protective manner. His eyes, which looked so wounded, met hers. "Please." "Just go away." Eleanor grimaced when she spoke. "Go." She pointed in the direction away from the cabins, back to where he had come from, deep inside the dark woods. "Eleanor--" "Just go! I don't want to see you anymore!" She yelled, her voice turned as dark, rough and harsh as stone. The rage, tinged with the misery and the burning hate of what he had become, was clear in her tone. "Go!" Nathan stared at her silently, his face stunned, hurt. Then it was washed by cold, cold anger. He turned away from her, and walked off until he was swallowed by the shadows. He didn't look back once. And she fled away from the evil forest and back to her cabin, the icy winds stinging every bare skin exposed. She climbed on her bunk and hid under the sheets, like a child afraid of the monsters under her bed, and there she cried quietly all through the night. ---- She awoke to the sound of the conch horn. She opened her eyes and saw her siblings strapping on armor and stocking up on arrows. Testing the strings on their bows. The atmosphere was charged with anxiety and seriousness. She could hear yells and metal clanking outside. She rubbed her eyes, confused. And then Michael Yew, her head counselor, approached her, all geared-up for a battle, an ominous expression on his face. "Percy Jackson called. We're going to war." WIP [[User:Storm_wolf01|'Arianwen Rime''']] 13:10, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Category:Storm wolf01 Category:Romance Category:Betrayal